ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan Racing Transformed 2: Warner Bros.
Brodie Buchanan Racing Transformed 2: Warner Bros. is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Criteon Games, Ghost Games, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2020 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity ''series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm) ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series and the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series. Plot Brodie and Alexandra's Journey began when they saw the Diamond Trophy on a news channel that Marco has won. Gameplay The game will be very similar to ''Mario Kart ''but with playable characters and elements from nearly every Warner Bros. Universe like ''Looney Tunes, DC, Gremlins, Mortal Kombat, The Lego Movie,'' Hanna-Barbera'', Tom and Jerry, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, Osmosis Jones, Harry Potter, Godzilla, Kong: Skull Island, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain ''and others. While the transformation system is in the style of ''Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed and the racing gameplay is heavily influenced to the Need For Speed ''games (''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Prostreet, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed ''and ''Need For Speed: Underground 2), the Burnout ''games and even Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games. The drifting system will be in the style of ''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, every Mario Kart game to date, and even every Initial D ''video game. Powerplay Elements The game will feature powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity ''for all of the races in the game. Elmination Races Elimination Races will combine the Lap Knockout race elements from the ''Need For Speed ''franchise, the fast paced racing elements from Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games and the Powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity . Open World The game's open world settings will be Sydney, Australia, Makati City, Philippines, Tokyo, Japan, Seoul, Korea, London, United Kingdom, Los Angeles, California, Osio, Norway, St. Petersburg, Russia, New York City, New York, Paris, France and even more settings will be added in the future via mandatory updates. The game's open world is heavily influenced to the Rockstar Games' titles Midnight Club: Los Angeles ''and ''Midnight Club 3 ''as well as Electronic Arts' title ''Need For Speed: Underground 2. Upgrading System The upgrading system will be similar to Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, Need For Speed: Underground ''and the 2015 ''Need For Speed ''video game as well as ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Customization The visual customization is heavily influenced and similar to Need For Speed: Carbon's Autosclupt feature alongside the customization style being similar to Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift ''and ''Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed. Online Multiplayer Online multiplayer was added for all versions of the game. Similar to Mario Kart 8, it will feature 8-Player online multiplayer in addition to 16 to 30 (22 in the mobile and handheld versions) Player online multiplayer like in Real Racing 3 ''and ''Grand Theft Auto V. Kart Grid The Kart Grid will depend on the track you are playing from 16 Playable Characters in small tracks to 30 (22 in the Mobile and Handheld Versions) in Grand Prix-like race tracks. Track Creation Track Creation will be very similar to the Disney Infinity ''series' track creation toy box and ''Modnation Racers' level editor. Story Mode The game's main mode centers the journeys of Brodie, Georgia and Alexandra in the Multiverse. Currency The game's regular currency will be $ and here are the estimations for the currency: Top 3/Leaderboard Prizes *Stack of Dollar Bills- depends on the money *Golden Challace (Sofia the First)- $2,000 (bronze league), $24,000 (silver league) $340,000 (gold league), $670,000 (platinum league), $1,250,000 (diamond league) *Team Treasure Chest - $3,700 (bronze league), $48,960 (silver league), $396,000-500,000 (gold league) *Fireside Girls Patches filled Sash- depends on how you Performed well in the events *Swampy Oil 500 Throphy- $26,800 (bronze League), 195,000 (silver league), *Throphy Version of Stanford Pines Golden Statue- depend on how you Performed well in the events Items Used as Powerups in the Game Disney Originals (Based on Disney, Pixar,Nckelodeon Nick Jr Disney Channel, Disney Junior Disney XD Mattel fanchises) *Mickey's Sorcerer Hat *Jake's Swords (Destiny Sword, Forever Sword, Captain's Sword and Shark Sword) *Microbots *Chili Peppers *Star's Wand *Wander's Hat *Sword *The Journals *Baseball Launcher *Wander's Banjo *Keyblades (Varies on Track) *Watch *Electric Guitars *Dynamite *Memory Orbs *Stitch's Blaster *Baymax's Punch Missile *Speed Boost *Screaming *Fish Jelly Fish Shark *Hot Wheels *Bubbles *Barbie Magic Marvel Super Heroes (Based on Marvel Comics) *Mjonlr *Infinity Stones *Spider-Glider *Captain America's Shield *Dual Pistols Lucasfilm (Based on Star Wars and Indiana Jones) *Lightsaber *Blaster *Whip Jim Henson (Based on Muppets and Fraggle Rock) *Kermit's Banjo *Gonzo's Trumpet Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Undergorund and Sonic X *Chaos Emerald (Any 12 colors) *Sol Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Super Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Sonia's Keyboard *Bomb *Shadow the Hedgehog's Guns *Calibum *Gastiga *Planet Egg *Wisps (Any 17 colors) Crash Bandicoot *Aku Aku and Uka Uka's Monster *Crystal *Gem *Relic Final Fantasy *Casino Ticket My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls *Rainbow Rocks *Daydream Invincibility Fused Items doing the same thing except they're more powerful *Chaos Emeralds of Harmony (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls) *Infinity Crystal Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + Crash Bandicoot + Marvel Super Heroes) *Gonzo's Infinity Trumpet (Jim Henson + Marvel Super Heroes) *Infinity Hyper Drive (Star Wars + Marvel Super Heroes) *Planet Egg of Harmony (Sonic X + MLP:FiM/MLP:EG) *Infinity Emerald Gauntlet (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + Marvel Super Heroes) *Bee Hyper Hive (Winnie the Pooh + Star Wars) *Unnamed Mickey Mouse + Star Wars fused item *Infinity Blueprints (Phineas and Ferb + Marvel Super Heroes) *Emerald Journals (Sonic the Hedgehog + Gravity Falls) *Sol Hyper Drive (Sonic the Hedgehog + Star Wars) *Crystal Skull Journal (Indiana Jones + Gravity Falls) Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Announcers * Mike the Microphone (House of Mouse) (guest commentator) Commentators * Melissa McCarthy (guest commentator) * Dean Cadance (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (guest commentator) * Michael Cole (WWE) (guest commentator) * John Layfield (WWE) (guest commentator) * Jerry Lawler (WWE) (guest commentator) Crew Chiefs * Skully * Never Bird * Camilla * Sweetums Pit Crew * Stormtroopers * Rebeltroopers * S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents * Handy Manny's Tools (Felipe, Dusty, Turner, Flicker, Stretch, Pat and Rusty) * Chickens * Penguins * Rats * Frackles * Minnie´s Color Racing Paint Tracks Starter * 1900s London, United Kingdom * Enchanted Dominion * Hundred Acre Wood * Neverland * Treasure Planet * Atlantis * Hawaii Islands * Metroville * Monsters University * Deep Jungle * Finding Nemo World * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Race * O.W.C.A Training Track * Downtown Danville * Gravity Falls, Oregon * Radiator Springs * RLS Legacy * Atlantica * Pleasure Island * Devil's Bayou * The Outback * Agrabah * Kingdom of the Sun * Man's Village * Port Royal * Prankster's Paradise * Sunnyside * Olympus Coliseum * Arendelle * New Orleans * Pride Rock * Baker Street * Arcadia * Sugar Rush * The Land of Dragons * Oz * Dora Speedway * New York (Daytime) * New York (Nighttime) * Marvel New York * Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada * Catalina Island, California * Prydain * Space Paranoids * New Holland * Scotland * Toy Box * Sherwood Forest * Dalmatian Plantation * Notre Dame * Beast's Castle * Wonderland * Halloween Town * San Fransokyo * ToonTown * Muppet Theater * Duckburg * St. Canard * Cape Suzette * Rite of Spring * Steadfast Tin Soldier * Rhapsody in Blue * Firebird Suite * Night on Bald Mountain * House of Mouse * Destiny Islands * Hollow Bastion * Twilight Town * Radiant Garden * Roarsville * Sheet Rock Hills * Galactic Conjunction 6000 * Pirate Island * Enchancia * Tokyo, Japan * Porta Corsa * Zootopia * Savanna Central/Downtown Zootopia * Jollywood * London, United Kingdom * Sahara Square * Asgard * Xandar * Paris, France * Boonta Eve Classic * Pixie Hollow * The Moon * Gosford, Australia * Tuggerah, Australia * Woy Woy, Australia * Sydney, Australia * Anaheim, California * Angel Grove, California (Power Rangers) * Downtown London, United Kingdom * San Diego, California * Singapore City, Singapore * Hollywood, California * Chicago, Illinois * Downtown Tokyo, Japan * Spoonerville * Downtown Duckburg (Daytime) * Downtown Duckburg (Nighttime) * Washington, DC * Yokohama, Japan * Mount Rushmore * New Jersey * Jollywood * The Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada * S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier * Mars * Ontario, Canada * 48th Montevillebad Grand Prix * H.Y.D.R.A. Headquarters * Middleton * Good Future Danville * Kingdom of Auradon * Enchancia Flying Derby Track * Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic X'') * Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground) * Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) * N. Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) * Warp Zone (Crash Bandicoot) * Wumpa Islands (Crash Bandicoot) * Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Unlockable * Bug City * Muppet Studios * Timeless River * Naboo * Kamino * Geonosis * Coruscant * Tatooine * Kashyyyk * Mygeeto * Felucia * Utapau * Mustafar * Polis Massa * Alderaan * Death Star * Yavin * Hoth * Dagobah * Bespin * Endor * Jakku * Starkiller Base * Ahch-To * Temple of Doom * Sydney International Speedway * Batangas Race Circuit * Planet Pluto Speedway * Nox * Daichi * Genshi * Krawlosphere * Post-apocalyptic Sydney, Australia * Post-apocalyptic Tuggerah, Australia * Post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Japan * Good Future Makati City, Philippines * Good Future Sydney, Australia * Good Future Gosford, Australia * Good Future Tuggerah, Australia * Good Future Los Angeles, California * Good Future Tokyo, Japan * Good Future Paris, France * Good Future Downtown Yokohama, Japan * Future Mars * Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) * Spira (Final Fantasy X) * Cocoon (Final Fantasy XIII) * Race of AGES (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) DLC/Collector's Edition Exclusive * Gallifrey (Doctor Who) Voice Cast Original Clips * Vincent Martella as Brodie "Luke" Anthony Buchanan (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Hope Estheim and Phineas Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Georgia Turnbull/Fire and Ice Cola Zero-Electric Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Xion and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Tara Strong as Alexandra Cortez/Freezing Music Alexandra (in style of Raven from Teen Titans), Ingrid Third, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle/"Sci-Twi", Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Rikku and Squirrel Girl * Yuri Lowenthal as Thomas McKenny-Raiden (in Sasuke Uchiha voice), Cecil Harvey, Spider-Man, Rallen and Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic/Hyper Sonic (in Older Ben Tennyson voice) * Peter Capaldi as Twelfth Doctor * GK Bowes (in Asuka Kazama voice) as Chloe Carruthurs * Bryce Dallas Howard (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan * Chris Pratt as Benjaimi Lake (in Emmet voice) and Crash Bandicoot (Speaking) (in Star-Lord voice) * Colleen Villard as Young Brodie/Elethunder Son Brodie (in style of Charmy Bee), the Wasp, Charmy Bee and Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails/Hyper Tails * Ariel Winter as Young Alexandra/Rockfreeze Kid Alxeandra (in Gretchen voice), Cosmo the Seedrian/White Seed Cosmo, Cream the Rabbit (in Sofia voice), Sailor Mini-Moon and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia * Susanne Blakeslee as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Patina (in Maleficent voice) and Queen Narissa * Elizabeth Banks (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan * Jodi Benson as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Ariel, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite, Anita Radcliffe and Lady * Willa Holland as Nina Robinson and Aqua * Paige O'Hara as Toni Buchanan (in Belle voice) and Belle (alternate voice) * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Danny John-Rules as Cat * Hattie Haydrige as Holly * Robert Llewellyn as Kryten * Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins * Luci Christian as Fiona Siomerville * Deedee Magno-Hall (in Pearl voice) as Raye the Cat * Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) * Charlie Adler as Captain Johnny D. Mon (in Doctor Doom voice) and Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai (in Starscream voice) * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther * Mark Hamill as Brad Buchanan (in Luke Skywalker voice) and Luke Skywalker/Old Luke Skywalker (alternate voice) * Jesse McCartney as James Roberts (in style of Ventus), Tuxedo Mask, Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Fake Crash (in style of Young Justice Robin), Roxas, Terence and Ventus * Linda Larkin as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice), Susan Bennett and Jasmine * Estelle (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan * Bette Midler as Winifred Sanderson * Judi Dench as Betsy Delis Manusu (in Mrs. Calloway voice) and Mrs. Calloway * Tim Curry as Lawrence Cocky Buchanan (in Prince voice) * Hank Azaria (in Bartok voice) as Kenny Harris * Christopher Lloyd as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doc Brown voice), Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock, Chuck Thorndyke (in Doc Brown voice) and Judge Doom * J.K. Simmons as Frank Buchanan (in style of Stanford Pines), Cave Johnson (voice only), Stanford Pines and King Acorn * Haley Joel Osment as Jaxon Harris (in style of Sora), Sora, Mowgli, Vanitas and Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic/Classic Hyper Sonic (in mixed styles of Sora/Vanitas) * Jennifer Cody as Mrs. Bosworth/Raven (in Charlotte La Bouff voice) and Charlotte La Bouff * Kyle Hebert as J. Jonah Jameson and Agent Nicholas Cortez * Will Ferrell (in style of Lord Business) as Marco "The Dark Ryder" Cortez * Steve Blum as Silver "The Merc" Flynn (in style of Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop), Zeb and Wolverine * Liam O' Brien as Mark Warren (in style of Gaara), Dr. N. Gin (in style of Red Skull) and Red Skull * Roger Craig Smith as Luke Johnson (in style of Deidara), Captain America/First Avenger Captain America, Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole) and Aku Aku * Dave Wittenberg as Mad Doctor * Vin Diesel as Jack Bruno * Kate Higgins as 1959 Princess Aurora, and Luna Cortez-Robinson (in style of Sakura Haruno from Naruto) * Christina Vee as Coco Bandicoot, and Female Announcer/The Announcer (US Version) * Bryce Papenbrook as Cat Noir * Hayley Atwell as Agent Carter * Vic Mignogna as Edward Cortez-Flynn and Devil Edward * Hugo Weaving as John Treay and The Firebird * Sarah Silverman as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake and Vanellope Von Schweetz * Rebecca Shoichet as Codylee Nelson (in style of Sunset Shimmer) and Sunset Shimmer * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Nate Torrence as Clawhauser * Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Emma Watson as Live-Action Belle * Keegan Connor Tracy as Descendants Belle * Dan Payne as Descendants Beast * Stephanue Bennet as Descendants Snow White * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother and Fauna * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula (in Queen of Hearts voice), Shenzi, Hera and Queen of Hearts * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto and Sleepy * Jason Marsden as Max Goof, Oliver and Tino Tonitini * Jim Cummings as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Bernard, Wilbur, Boomer, Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, Bill Sykes, King Triton, Razoul, Ed, Tantor and Ray * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar, Professor Ratigan and Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Steve Matchett as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) * Dave Burns as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) * Stephen Merchant as Wheatley * Cathy Cavadini (in style of Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls) as Dorie Goodlyn * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric, Prince Charming and The Prince * Catherine Taber as Padme Amidala and Princess Leia * Sebastian Arcelus as Fagin * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet * Ruth Donnell as Princess Merida * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Lewis Black as Anger * Mindy Kaling as Disgust * Bill Hader as Fear * Richard Kind as Bing Bong * Kirk Thornton as Cubot * Wally Wingert as Ant-Man and Orbot * Michael Cole as Himself * John Layfield as Himself * Jerry Lawler as Himself * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Robby Benson as Beast * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Cindy Robinson as Tawna Bandicoot (in style of Queen Beryl) * Hynden Walch as Alice, Wendy Darling, Eilonwy and Amy Rose (in Starfire voice) * Brian Blessed as Clayton * Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man * Fred Tatasciore as Qui-Gon Jinn and Hulk * Nolan North as Green Goblin and Deadpool * John Armstrong as Han Solo and Indiana Jones * Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze, Gamora, Kim Possible and Serah Farron * Travis Oates as Piglet * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe and Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Billy Zane as Ansem * Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Loki, Nitros Oxide (in style of Loki) and Snow Viller * Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon * Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Josh Keaton as Young Hercules, Kenai and Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver (in Young Hercules voice) * Max Kellerman as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) * Micheal Buffer as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) * Hugh Jackman as The Announcer (Australian and Asian Versions) and Charlie Kenton * Ben Edwards as The Announcer (European Version) * Debi Derryberry (in style of Jimmy Neutron) as Megaman/Super Armor Megaman * Jeremy Shada (in style of Finn the Human) as Christopher Thorndyke * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar * Cam Clarke as Simba * Zach Braff as Chicken Little * Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Milo Thatch and Tidus * Daniel Radcliffe as Peter Pan * Harriet Owen as Jane Darling * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Dove Cameron as Mal * Sofia Carson as Evie * Cameron Boyce as Carlos * Booboo Stewart as Jay * Kristin Chenoweth as Descendants Maleficent * Melanie Paxson as Descendants Fairy Godmother * Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore * Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom * Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Black Narcissus (in Brainiac voice), Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, 1959 King Stefan, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Percival C. McLeach (in Captain Hook voice), Judge Claude Frollo, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Cad Bane, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Zeus, Shan Yu, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Doc Hudson, Count Dooku, Kylo Ren and Magic Mirror * Sharlto Copley as Live-Action King Stefan * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward * Joel McCrary as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan and Pacha * Richard White as Gaston * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson and Shego * Bill Murray as 2016 Baloo * Christopher Walken as 2016 King Louie * Scarlett Johansson as 2016 Kaa * Idris Elba as 2016 Shere Khan * Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca, B.E.N. and Antoine D' Coolette * Wilmer Valderrama as Manny Garcia * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles, Mike Wazowski and Felipe * J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs * Brian George as Captain Barbossa * Paul Kandel as Clopin * Eric Bauza as Luke Skywalker * Tom Kane as Yoda * Alan Tudyk as King Candy and Duke Weaselton * Paul St. Peter as Xemnas * Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney * Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes * Jim Meskimen as Genie and Ultron * Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Vector the Crocodile (in Jake the Dog voice), Tiny Tiger (in Sandman voice) and The Backson (in Jake the Dog voice) * Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan * Erin Cottrell as Quorra * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita * Josh Gad as Olaf * Kirsten Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Santino Montana as Prince Hans * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago * T.J. Miller as Fred * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi * Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass Hamada * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada * Anika Noni Rose as Princess Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * B. D. Wong as Li Shang * Steve Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico * Mona Marshall (in style of Young Ichigo) as John Darling * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano and Cloak * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Jerry Tondo as Chien Po * Keith David as Doctor Facilier, Chernabog, Mufasa and Darth Vader * Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu * Gregg Berger as Kerchak * Bonnie Hunt as Sally * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg * Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr., Toulouse and Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia and Clarabelle Cow * Ross Lunch as Sergeant Callhoun * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Robin Atkin Downes as Scott Buchanan (in Punisher voice), Davy Jones, Sam Speed (in Punisher voice), Punisher and Magic Mirror (2nd voice) * Whoopi Goldberg as Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror * Jay Leno as Crystal Ball * Paul Rigg as Lord Starchbottom * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Wendie Malick as Chicha * Sam Witwer as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and Darth Maul * Tom Kenny as Dr. Willy (in Ice King voice), Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Dinky, Dodger, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, Tenth Doctor and Leo Callisto * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham * Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character * Kevin Schon as Timon and Happy * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Audrey Wasilewswki as Terk * Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon * Clancy Brown as Dr. Neo Cortex * Amy Gross as Nina Cortex * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Max Burkholder as Roo * Jason Alexander as Hugo * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Patricia Lentz as Laverne * Olivia D'Abo as Jane Porter and Captain Amelia * Adam Ryen as Cody (alternate voice) * Hilary Duff as Animated Lizzie McGuire * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Kelsey Grammer as Francis and Henry J. Waternoose III * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Don Novello as Vincenzo Santorini * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher and Taran * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Merc and Turner * Hayden Panettiere as Kairi * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * Cree Summer as Yzma, Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh * David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick * Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear * Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Kath Soucie as Perdita, Dusty, Vixey, Rita, Sally, Duchess, Miss Bianca, Tish Katsufrakis and Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice) * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Kittie as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin * Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge * Sarah Vowell as Violet * D.B. Sweeney as Stika * Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling, Berlioz, Koda and Dash * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress and Squeeze * Fred Stoller as Dusty * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Vanessa Marshall as Nala * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * Susan Egan as Megara and Helga Katrina Sinclair * Michael Gough as Gopher * Hayden Rolence as Bambi and Oliver * Hilary Shepard Turner as Georgette * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sebastian, Groot, Big the Cat (in Groot voice), Captain Gantu and Mr. Arrow * Parker Goris as Flounder * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Mae Whitman as Sailor Moon, Shanti, Tinker Bell and Huntsgirl * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Katherine von Till as Snow White * Nick Carson as Pinocchio * Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Elle Fanning as 2014 Princess Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Roger Radcliffe, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Jake, Todd, Cooper, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Lumiere, Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël, Papu Papu (in Mr. Smee voice) and Zazu * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson and Rufus * Gibbert Gottfried as Iago * Bruce Boxleitner as Tron * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit * Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto * Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet * Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Jaleel White as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic/Classic Hyper Sonic (alternate voice) * Amy Adams as Princess Giselle * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Jake T. Austin as Lewis Cornelius Robinson * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Brian Murray as John Silver * Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, King Roland II, Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles/Hyper Knuckles and Crunch Bandicoot * Ari Rubin as Quasimodo * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Esmeralda, Flicker, Kanga, Lor McQuarrie, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice), Rey and Pepper Potts * Wendee Lee (in style of Bulma) as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus, Scroop, Finn, Dagger and Carver Descartes * David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler * Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Eggman (in style of Cedric the Sorcer) and Cedric the Sorcerer * Mike Pollock as Eggman Nega * Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington * Dante Basco as Jake Long * Karen Strassman as Reiko Nagase (in style of Rouge the Bat) and Rosa Farrell * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Maurice LaMarche as Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Robin Hood, Basil, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Dr. Nitrus Brio and Mr. Big * Angelina Jolie as 2014 Maleficent * Glenn Close as 1996 Cruella De Vil * Frank Welker as Abu, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Marahute, Pegasus, Toby, Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice) * Sam Riley as Diaval * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena and Vega * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Markets Herington as Libby * Alisha Wainwright as Leona * Bill Baretta as Pepe, Rowlf, and Swedish Chef * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, and Bunsen Honeydew * David Rudman as Scooter * Drake Bell as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal * Jim Kroupa as Thog * Matt Vogel as Camilla, Lew Zealand, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, and Dr. Julius Strangepork * Peter Linz as Walter * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Beaker, Statler, Link Hogthrob, and The Newsman * Will Sasso as Eddie Valiant * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * Maria Darling (in Luke Triton voice) as Christopher Robin * David Gallagher as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice) and Riku * Jason Dohring as Terra * Quinton Flynn as Axel and Malekith the Accused * Coleen Clinkenbeard (in style of Luffy from One Piece) as Jake/Captain Jake * Ashley Johnson as Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater and Han Solo * Stephanie Sheh as Honey the Cat * Johnny Yong Bosch (in style of Adam Park/Black Power Ranger) as Shadow the Hedgehog/Halloween Shadow * Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Ali Hillis as Lightning Farron * Rick Gomez as Zack Fair * Michelle Ruff as Jeena * Steve Burton as Cloud Strife * Tyler Merna as Prince James * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Cathy Weseluck as Cody (in Spike voice) and Spike * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Bunnie Rabbot (in Applejack voice), Jenny Foxworth (in Rainbow Dash voice) and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Sonia the Hedgehog (in Pinkie Pie voice), Penny (in Fluttershy voice), Olivia Flaversham (in Fluttershy voice), Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat (in Rarity voice), Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna * Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia * Christina Vee as Adyson Sweetwater * Mindy Cohn as Katie * Melissa McCarthy as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself * Sandy Fox as Milly * Michel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian * James May as Ian * Richard Hammond as Nigel * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Danny Mastrogiorgio as The Mayor of New York * Sonny Strait (in TOM Voicw) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop * Thomas Middleditch as Penn Zero * Young Maylay as a DJ in an FM Radio Station * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist * Natalie Lander as Goldie and Terra Branford * Erica Mendez as Policewoman #1 * Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. Archive Audios W.I.P. Crew Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *TBA Soundtrack For more music see: Disney Kart/Soundtrack Note: Most of the songs will be used as gameplay music and as well as open-world music in Story Mode except for songs that are played at the Main Menu, menu, options, cutscenes, pre-race discussions and credits roll. Expansion Packs BowTique Motorcycle League The first expansion will introduce Motorcycles as well as new Characters. Hydro-cycle League MMinnie And Daisy Handy Helpers W.I.P. TBA Remastered Edition When the game became a success, a remastered edition aka Disney Kart: Ultimate Racer's Edition will be released in the Winter of 2021. Trailer Transcript Main Article: Disney Kart/Trailer and TV Spot Transcripts '' /Gallery/ Easter Eggs *Mortal Kombat- ''Sub-Zero, an another character voiced by Steven Blum is Mentioned only by Shane during some parts of the final race of the game. **Goro, an another character voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson is referenced and mentioned only by Gantu. *''LEGO Racers and LEGO Racers 2''- During the final race of the game, Thunder Dark Marco's helmet resembles Rocket Racer's helmet from the first game and in addition, the final track in the story mode of the game like in LEGO Racers 2, it is set in an another planet other than earth. *''Grand Theft Auto series- ''When Marco used his helicopter to see what is everyone doing, he uses his lazer assault rifle to attack them in most boss races. **Marco's personality is based on Most Main Antagonists in the series, particularly from the HD Universe. *''Virtua Fighter''- TBA *''Imagination Movers- '' *''Doctor Who''- W.I.P. Alternate English Voice Settings *Julie Nathanson, the voice of Belle and Paige O'Hara, the alternate voice of Belle. *Colleen Villard, the voice of Cody and Adam Ryen, the alternate voice of Cody. *Corey Burton, the voice of Magic Mirror and Robin Atkin Downes, the alternate voice of Magic Mirror. *Haley Joel Osment, the voice of Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and Jaleel White, the alternate voice of Classic Sonic the Hedgehog. *Jim Henson, performer of Kermit, Rowlf, Swedish Chef, Waldorf, Link Hogthrob, and The Newsman (archive footage only) *Frank Oz, performer of Miss Piggy, Fozzie and Animal (archive footage only) *Jerry Nelson, performer of Statler, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Uncle Deadly and Thog (archive footage only) *Richard Hunt, performer of Scooter, Beaker and Statler (archive footage only) Note: Some characters from Sonic and Crash (ex. Sally and Bunnie) had alternate voices through archive recording. Notes/Trivia * This game has the most voice actors in any other Dinibroc-rock game to date the voices include: Johnny Yong Bosch, Tara Strong, Vincent Martella, Corey Burton, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, Laura Bailey, Selena Gomez, Quinton Flynn, Coleen Clinkenbeard, etc. ** This is also the first time in any Disney media to have more than 50 voice actors from anime dubbing studios such as Studiopolis, 4K!ds Entertainment, Ocean Group, FUNimation and among others. * At the end of the release of the game, there will be more new content and there will be post-release content depending on the fan's ideas like karts, characters, songs, starter and unlockable tracks and more. ** Disney confirmed that the game's updates will support at least 8 years or so. * Most of the First and Second party franchises that appeared in the Disney Infinity trilogy are used while ones that are unused in Disney Infinity (such as Disney Junior Shows, Disney Afternoon Shows, etc) appeared in the game too. * Ursula is now voiced by Tress MacNeille in the style of Queen of Hearts. Tress MacNeille has replaced Pat Carroll, the voice of Ursula. * Dr. Nefarious Tropy is now voiced by Jonathan Freeman in the style of Jafar. Jonathan Freeman has replaced Michael Ensign, the voice of Dr. Nefarious Tropy. * Kanga is now voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin has replaced Kath Soucie and Kristina Lopez, the alternate voices of Kanga. * Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham are now both voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh in style of Major Monogram. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has replaced Alan Young, the voices of Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham. * Eeyore is now voiced by Peter Cullen reprise his role in Winnie the Pooh franchise. Peter Cullen has replaced Bud Luckey, the alternate voice of Eeyore. ** In addition, King Acorn and Princess Sally Acorn where now voiced by J.K. Simmons in style of Mayor Leodore Lionheart has replaced Tim Curry and Tara Strong has replaced Kath Soucie in the style of Twilight Sparkle. J.K. Simmons and Tara Strong had replaced Tim Curry and Kath Soucie, the voices of Princess Sally Acorn and King Acorn from the Sonic SatAM Television series. ** However, Kath Soucie reprised the role of NICOLE through the Old version so that marked the final time Kath Soucie and Rob Paulsen voiced NICOLE and Antoine D' Collette before changing the voice of Antoine to Drake Bell. * Outside of Miraculous Ladybug and Violetta, this marked the first time Vic Mignogna, Christina Vee and Johnny Yong Bosch co-starred together in a Disney production although they became one of the many voices of a custom playable character for the game. * Surprisingly, Indiana Jones is the only DLC character who is originally going to be a DLC playable but became a secret Unlockable in the final version. ** To unlock him, you had to beat Marco in the final race of Story Mode. ** This goes for Electric Brodie and Ice Alexandra, Brodie and Alexandra's transformations to the final boss race of Story Mode and to unlock them is the same as Indiana Jones. * Blaze's outfit from Sonic Riders was used in this game. * Peter Pan is now Voiced by Daniel Radcliffe in style of Harry Potter. Daniel Radcliffe had replaced all of the voices of Peter Pan. * Cream the Rabbit is now Voiced by Ariel Winter in the style of Princess Sofia. Ariel Winter has replaced Michelle Ruff, the voice of Cream the Rabbit. * Belle is now voiced by Julie Nathanson reprise her role in Kinect Disneyland Adventures ''while Paige O'Hara reprise her role in ''Beauty and the Beast franchise, as alternate voice. * Cody is now voiced by Collen Villard in the style of Miles 'Tails' Prower while Adam Ryen reprises his role via archive recording in The Rescuers Down Under, as alternate voice. * Magic Mirror is now voiced by Corey Burton reprise his role in Birth by Sleep while Robin Atkin Downes who voices Magic Mirror from the 2014 Tom and Jerry Show '' as an alternate voice. * Shan Yu is now voiced by Corey Burton reprise his role in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Corey Burton has replaced Miguel Ferrer, the voice of Shan Yu. * Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai is now voiced by Charlie Alder in style of Starscream. Charlie Alder has replaced James Cromwell, the voice of Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai. * Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and etc. from the Sonic ''franchise are the first guest characters in the game. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned both by Sega and Archie Comics. ** Although Amy appeared in her winter outfit from ''Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, ''her kart is a mixture of a car body of a Blue Falcon from the ''F-Zero ''series except it's Pink and Red along with the seat of a F1 Car except it's Magenta. ** Tikal appeared in her Riders outfit which was based on Sonicangel948's design. ** Sally however, appeared in her new Archie Comics design due to in order to make her more modern. ** Due to Christine Cavanaugh being dead in 2014, Ashleigh Ball in the style of Applejack voiced Bunnie Rabbot for future installments and making Bunnie Rabbot the only SatAM character to be not voiced by the actor who voiced in the show and the only one who is voiced by the original to not use archive recording. *** Originally, Lenore Zann was going to voice her but due to the developers like Ashleigh Ball more to voice her, Bunnie Rabbot is now voiced by Ashleigh Ball in the style of Applejack. ** Sonic and Shadow are now both voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in style of Older Ben Tennyson and Johnny Yong Bosch in style of Black Power Ranger, Yuri Lowenthal and Johnny Yong Bosch replaced Roger Craig Smith and Kirk Thornton as the voices of Sonic and Shadow, respectively. ** Classic Sonic is now voiced by Haley Joel Osment in style of Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. Haley Joel Osment voices him in the game while Jaleel White reprises his role from the DiC Animated Television trilogy for the final time, has an alternate voice. ** Silver the Hedgehog is now voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Young Hercules. Josh Keaton has replaced Quinton Flynn, the voice of Silver the Hedgehog. * Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum and etc. from ''Crash Bandicoot franchise are the second guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (and later Disney in 2021). ** The reason would be Activision wanted to give the license to the house of Mouse. ** This new dialogue from their games including "Disney Interactive Studios Presents!", "Developed by Avalanche Software and United Front Games!" "Disney Kart!!!", "Start your engines!", "3...", "2..." "1..." "Go!" "Power Up!", "Bowling Bomb!", "Missiles!", "Shield!", "Juiced Up!", "Supercharger!", "Invincible!", "2nd lap!", "3rd lap!", "4th lap!", "5th lap!", "6th lap!", "Final lap!", "You lost!", "You win in 1st place!" and "That's all folks! Thanks to Disney!" were announcer. * Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Mane 5 are the third guest playables in this. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro. ** However, all of them appeared in their Mobian Form which was fan made by Bluespeedsfan92 on Deviantart. ** In fact, all of them appeared in their outfits by Bluespeedsfan92's designs except for Twilight Sparkle which is from Equestria Girls. * Reiko Nagase are the fourth guest character in the game. Ridge Racer is owned by Namco. * Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Hope Estheim, Rikku and etc. from the Final Fantasy ''franchise are the sixth guest characters in the game. Final Fantasy is owned by Square-Enix. ** This is also the first time numerous ''Final Fantasy ''characters appear in a Disney crossover game other than the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series. * The Sailor Girls are the seventh guest characters in the game. Sailor Moon is owned by Nauko Takeuchi. ** Surprisingly, Serena/Moon, Minako/Venus and Jupiter's voices were change due to their Viz Redub voices are unavailable while Christina and Kate reprise their roles as Rei/Mars and Ami/Mercury. * Originally, the people who developed the ''Disney Infinity ''series are going to be the only people develop the game but more people from Bigger Game developers who also worked with Disney such as Sega, Square-Enix and Electronic Arts also helped develop the game alongside Sonic Team, Ghost Games and Criteon Games in addition to Rockstar Games (which also got some help from Rockstar London and Rockstar San Diego) and 2K Games (which also got help from 2K Sports). * Many of the ideas for this game are based on the games' gameplay such as the fast-paced racing gameplay as seen in ''Need For Speed: Shift and the Formula One ''video games by Codemasters. * Elements of the ''Portal ''Universe such as the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device (APSHPD) and the turrets were used in the game. * The Emerald Budokai Arena from ''Sonic X ''which were Sonic and company battle for the Emerald in the episodes "Sonic Battle" and "Sonic Battle Finale" is the same place in the cutscenes where the party which Brodie and Company won in The Grid, as well as announcement of the confirmation of the Races in Sahara Square from ''Zootopia ''and in The Galactic Conjunction 6000 from ''Wander Over Yonder. ** However, the game takes place before Sonic X's second half of the third season. * Although the game takes place after Monsters University, the Monsters University Anthem is played and sung by Everyone including the participants of all the races of the game where Monsters University sponsors, the anthem was sung before all of the boss races in the game and it was sung before the final race of the game. * To Unlock all of the unlockable Playable Characters in the game, you have to purchase some of them while most of them had to get by beating Boss races in Story mode. * Similar to the video game Lego Dimensions, most Characters that have new dialogue where most voices would reprise their roles while some are replaced and even there would be archive recordings in case the voices are either too old, passed or are too busy. ** In fact, the graphic changing depends on what track or location you are in is similar to Spider-Man: Edge of Time ''and in ''LEGO Dimensions ''like in ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''where it's pirate-themed, ''Tron ''is digital, ''Marvel Super Heroes ''is comic book (effects) and Cinematic Universe/Disney Infinity/Disney XD Universe based (graphics, characters, vehicles, etc), any Disney Channel, Disney Junior or Disney XD Animated franchise (''Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls ''and ''Kim Possible ''had a unique design that is the same as the show except it's more brighter than it was, ''Jake and The Neverland Pirates Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''and ''Sofia the First having some remastered designs), Sonic the Hedgehog ''being ring life-based and so on. ** Mattel Barbie Hot Wheels Max Steel ** In fact, the designs for Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos from ''Descendants ''are the same as they appear in ''Descendants: Wicked World. * Originally, Grand Theft Auto and Bayonetta ''were going to be guest franchises in the game in the final version however, this was scrapped. In addition, ''Mortal Kombat ''was also going to be in the game as well but like ''Grand Theft Auto ''and ''Bayonetta, it was scrapped for being too mature for the game. * The credits background is the same as in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. * Live action shows such as Best Friends Whenever and K.C Undercover will have characters appear at sometime and some characters are commentators. ** The only live action show to appear is Girl Meets World. * WWE and House of Mouse are the only franchises to feature Commentators but not Playable Characters. * It's revealed that in the post-credits scene, the Post-SGW version of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog, ''the Disney reboot of ''Crash Bandicoot, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Disney Kart ''and the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series shared the same universe. * All of the original cast members of ''Little Einsteins ''were replaced including Erica Huang and Jesse Schwartz. ** Leo and June were now both voiced by Zach Callison and Grace Rolek whom now voiced them in style of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswan. ** In fact, Estelle, Dee Magno-Hall, Zach Callison and Grace Rolek previously starred together in the hit Cartoon Network series, ''Steven Universe. Category:Racing games Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:E10+ Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls